I'm Over It
by LacyLenoraSmith
Summary: OneShot Songfic Ryella Losses affect us all in different ways. Not always death losses, but the break up of a boyfriendgirlfriend can cause the same feelings as death. Song by Katherine McPhee


**A/N:**_ i'm really bored today... so i was listening to this song and i thought of a ficcy idea... i know, not a troyella, but i also like this pairing! Ryella baby!! yaes!  
but yeah, the song is Over It by Katherine McPhee or however you spell her name... good song... i reccomend listening to it while u read! buy yeah, here we go!_

**I'm Over It  
**_A Ryella Story_

The pain of losing someone you love, you never really know unless it's happend to you. All the movies, that's nothing compared to the real thing. You may think that you're invincable, like a brick wall, but it all ends after you lose the love of your life. But it's always good to have someone there to pick you up as you fall into the depths of depression and darkness. Someone that's like a brother or sister, someone that you love other than the one you've lost. It may not be a death loss, but a loss of your boyfriend or girlfriend. In this case, it's a boyfriend. Let's rewind back a week...

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.  
ohh.._

Gabriella Montez lay on her bed, crying. Eyeliner smudges ran down her face along with the tears. The tears of lost love and dispair. The lost love: Troy Bolton, Wildcat Superstar. 'Did he die?' you may ask. No, not die, but to Gabriella he did, he died in her mind. She never expected him to be cheating on her with half the cheerleading squad. Half of the cheerleading squad, how can you do that without the others finding out? Troy Bolton was a John Tucker. A lying, conniving, decietful, John Tucker.

_Thats why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over.._

Yet somehow, since Gabriella Montez is a geinus, she found out. Her heart broke into a million, tiny fragments of lies and hurt. Withdrawl took over, she secluded herself from all her friends. Everybody wanted to know what was wrong, except for Troy. He already knew what happened, because he was the one who inflicted such pain on the petite teen. Weeks went by, she never stopped to talk to anyone. They all, they being Taylor, Sharpay, and even Chad, tried to communicate with Gabriella, but to no avail. Let's fast-foreward a a couple of weeks to May 24, the day before school lets out for the summer.

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

(Gabriella's POV)  
I sat in the bathroom, razorblade in hand. Why I did such and idiotic thing, nobody knows, but used to relieve me. The pain of my current obscurities went away with each quick swipe of the blade.

Faint scars covered the my petite wrist as I threw the razor into the trash can beside the toilet. I brought her sweatshirt sleeve back down. In the other room my cell phone rang.

"Great, Troy's calling," I said to no one in perticular, walking out of my personal bathroom. I grabbed her phone and pressed the 'Ignore' command.

_I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh.._

Picking up the heavy backpack off the floor, I started up on her Algebra homework. The phone rang again, playing the oh-so-familliar 'Start Of Something New' ringtone I knew far to well. I set down my pencil, picking up the phone pressing the 'Ignore' command once again. Picking up the pencil again, I finished the equation on the sheet of paper.

After finishing the problem, I started up the next one. Reciting the formula, I said, "_X_ equals negative _B_ plus or minus the radical of _B _squared minus four _A C_ all over tw_o _A."**_(2)_** Plugging in the numbers for _A, B, _and _C, _Ifinished the problem with ease.

_Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(i'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..._

Once again, the phone rang, much to my annoyance. Choosing the 'Ignore' command again, I threw my phone at the wall, making it bounce off and fall to the canopy bed below. Finishing off the rest of my Algebra homework, I put away the book and went downstairs and got a quick snack of milk and freshly baked choco-choco chip muffins. Bounding up the carpeted stairs to my room, I stuffed a muffin in my mouth, chewing tastefully on the delicious morsel.

After finishing two muffins and half of the milk in the glass, I started up on the rough draft of my Advanced Comp essay on William Shakespeare.

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

About halfway through my paper and three muffins later, her phone blared the oh-so-annoying song of the hour, 'Start Of Something New'. Me, pissed that the phone rang again in the last half an hour and interrupting her current thought process, ran up to the phone, currently face down on the conforter.

Answering the call, placing the reciever to my ear, I said rudely, "What the hell do you want Troy?"

"What are you talking about? This isn't Troy," the caller said.

'Oh crap. I shouldn't have said that...' I thought to herself, stareing at the number of the caller.

_Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain._

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ryan! I forgot I put this as your ringtone, too!" I appologized.

There was a faint laugh from the otherside of the call. "No, it's ok. Anyway, what's up, since I already know why you weren't answering," Ryan Evans, the Ice Queen's twin, asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just in the middle of my Comp essay, but it's ok. What's up with you?" I asked, all my past anger evaporating.

"Oh, just wondering what was up. Bored really. I'm trying to remember the quadratic formula**_(2)_** for my algebra homework. You have Mr. Brcka**(1)**, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I have Brcka. He's hilarious, the best teacher in school." I stated laughing, remembering one of his jokes.

"Sweet!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Could you explain the Quad. formula for me?" he asked.

_I'm so over it...  
I'm over it..._

I explained the formula for him, but to the tune of 'Row, Row, Row, Your Boat' so he would remember it.

"Thanks," he said, laughing. My heart skipped a beat as he started reciting the song/formula back.

We talked for another two hours about random stuff and how Sharpay forced him to go mirror shopping with her. "Oh crud-o it's 11:24, I have to get to bed!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, ok." Ryan replied. I heard the faint sound of disappointment in his voice. "Well then, I guess good night."

" 'Night Ry, love you," I said, slapping my hand over my mouth hastily. "Oops... Uh, that.. Wasn't sopposed to come out." I said, blushing.

Ryan laughed. "OK, love you too, Gabi," he replied, timidly.

"Wait, hold up. Is Ryan Evans nervous?" I questioned his past tone of voice.

"What, no!! I'm not nervous, just... Timid. There's a big difference there," Ryan replied.

I giggled, forgetting about everything that has went wrong in my life. Dad leaving us for a blond bimbo in Vegas, never really having a proper high school, and of course, Troy. "Well, I really have to go to bed," I started, pausing to yawn. "Night Ry, love you."

"Love you too, Good night." he said. I hung up the phone, plugging in the charge cord. I set the phone on the table. After heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I collapsed on my bed, pulling the covers over my petite body. I lay, thinking about my last conversation, drifting off into a deep slumber. My last thought before sleep overcame me: Ryan Evans.

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

(The Next Day At School **LAST DAY OF SCHOOL **May 25)  
"I can't believe it's the last day of our softmore year Tay!" I excitedly said, putting in the combination to my locker.

Taylor squealed in joy. "I know, girl! I can't wait to hit the California beach in a week!"

"I wish I could come with you, but I have a stupid effing job." I stated, frustrated. I grabbed all my textbooks and homework, ready to turn them into their proper staff members. Taylor got all her textbooks and homework from her locker which was convienetly next to mine.

"Well, how about I bring you some sand, a coconut,and a palm tree leaf?"

I looked at her, surprised. "Tay, you don't have to, just have fun! But it would be nice to have my own part of a Cali beach..." I said, my voice trailing off. Hopefully, she got my point.

"Ok, I'll bring you some sand." she said, laughing.

Hearing Shar scream, I looked down the hall, as did everybody else. That's when I saw him. Ryan in normal clothes for once. He looked, dare I say it, H-O-T-T hot! He was wearing a green polo shirt, matching his eyes, and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Ryan had on brown American Eagle flip flops and stylish oversized black sunglasses, placed smartly on the top of his head.

Everybody cleared to the sides of the hall as Sharpay and Ryan walked towords us. "Why didn't you let me dress you today, Ryan!?" Sharpay questioned, angry.

"Because, I actually wanted to look straight!" he argued.

"Hey Ry, Shar! Stop!" I said, inturrupting there little quarrel. "And Sharpay, he looks great, stop bugging him about it," I finished. Ryan gave a triumphant grin as Sharpay stalked off.

"Aww, thanks Gabs, you look great, too!" he said politely. I was wearing a tight long-sleeved pink V-neck shirt and pink, sky blue, and white striped shorts. I also had blue flip flops on, my hair in loose curls. We all started walking off towords our homeroom class with Ms. Darbus.

We sat down, but today, Ryan sat next to me instead of Sharpay. "Hey Ry, will you sign my yearbook?" I asked, pulling out a purple fine-tip Sharpie and my copy of the yearbook.

"Only if you sing mine," He replied, grinning. I took his yearbook and began writing in one of the outer sleeves.

_'Hey Ry!  
I seriously hope you have a good summer! It'll probably be fun, since your dad owns a country club. You can go swimming and work on your tan! lol  
Buy anywhoozles, yeah, you can call me anytime you want... I'll just have to change it so only you have the ringtone 'Start of Something New'  
Buy yeah, I love ya and hope you have a kick ass summer.  
-Gabriella Montez, the freaky math girl-  
P.S. Do you remember when you were in elementary school and you'd put H.A.K.A.S! in your friend's yearbooks? lol'_

We swapped yearbooks, opening to the currently written entries. I read what Ryan wrote:

_'Hey Gabster!  
What's up? lol I know you can't answer this, ya know, since this is a yearbook message, buy anywhoo. Yeah.  
lol I should invite you to the Country Club this summer! That would be fun, souldn't it? You can call me whenever you want to come.  
Anywhoo, yeah. Darn it, why do I keep saying 'Yeah'? It makes me sound like I'm retarded! lol  
But anyway, I know this is weird, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the Country Club with me on Saturday?  
I know, it's weird to ask you out over a yearbook message, but if I even attempt to voice my request, I'd probably faint! That, wouldn't be to good for my rep.  
lal anyway, yeah. Um, I guess I'll talk to you later!  
Love ya bunch hon,  
-Ryan Evans, Freaky Musical/Gay clothes wearing Guy!-  
P.S. Send me a text with the answer to my question please!!! Thanks!'_

The bell rang as everybody rushed out of the classroom. I walked out, slowly. The reality of Ryan's message just hit me. He really meant he loved me. "Wow," I muttered to myself.

Finally the last school day was almost over. I saw Ryan enter his locker combination, taking out the rest of his books. I grabbed my cell out of my back pocket and entered the words _'Turn around, dork!'_ into the phone. I pressed 'Send'.

Ryan turned around, confused about the whole texting thing. I jumped up and kissed him on the lips. "Of course I'll go the the Country Club with you tomorrow."

He placed his arms around me, spinning me rapidly. "Yes!" he exclaimed, kissing me.

"Hey! No public displays of affection!" Mr. Brcka scolded, forcing us to seperate. "I don't want to have to give you two detention on the last day of school."

"Ok Brcka," I sighed. "I'm going to miss you Mr. B," I said. "You and your _funny _jokes." I said sarcastically.

"I'll miss you too Ms. Montez. You've been my best student in years." Mr. Brcka said.

"Hey! What about me Mr. B!?" Ryan pouted.

"I'll miss you too Mr. Evans. Now please, get out of my sight." He said, jokingly.

"Gotcha Mr. Brcka," Ryan and I said in unison as he walked away.

"So, Gabi." Ryan started.

"Yeah?"

He coughed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked, twitching.

I stroked my chin, making him even more nervous. "Ok," I finally said, grabbing his hand.

_**The End** _

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so there ya go! my first Ryella fic!

**Notes to the readers:  
(1) Brcka is said like Bridgeka, my math algebra teacher is just kinda weird, but Hilarious!  
(2) The quadratic Equation is a real equasion used to figure out the points of a parabola, if you didn't know that. Algebra is confusing...**

yeah, those are the only note i have... uh anywhoo, I am a Troyella/Ryella person, so i decided to write this little OneShot like thing... Tis 3 in the moring so i need to go to bed soon... anywoo Review please!!

Peace out!


End file.
